User talk:Natsumi Thetis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Poll page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 16:32, October 7, 2012 ok u can but it shd be proper (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up Hey you are doing a good job and keep that up and who knows you may even win the Best Couple Creator Award. back natsum, let the infoboxes be in the earlier state plz. Just bold the names like in aquario and if one title has a name with more info then the info shd b on the same line like in grultear's ultear's previous affiliation. (talk) 09:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) notice well natsumi i'll do max. possible but u can also help me. i'll b out this week so take care of the wiki (talk) 05:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Changed the section Hi. :) . Yes, I changed the 'personalities towards each other' to 'relationship'. I guess it sounded better that way. I'll contact an admin about it, since I didn't think about asking for permission. Sorry. :) Thanks for pointing it out. WingCastle (talk) 07:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude... hey, why is grayza so far down? Jerza is weird cuz Jellal is what? 6 yrs older? and gray is just a year younger. I don't really buy the whole Gruvia thing, Juvia is way too clingy for Gray, she fits better with Lyon, he's just as clingy...Rashio (talk) 18:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio GrayZa Well, i guess that's true but they have blushed a lot ever since they were kids. I think it was good that atleast you agree with me, if you didn't i usually show something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kC0efhwf4G0 it's awesome :) well if we're doin like that then Natsu and Lucy hasn't really shown love just really good friendship. Rashio (talk) 21:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio Hello .. A little help please? HI !! ''' '''I just want to know how to make a signature ..Thanks fo the help .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 02:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 surprise with work Congrats....U r the best Couple creator. Yay......but i request u that can u make badges for best couple... with each bage having different images of characters.It must have single characters. Sry for the delay. Can u tell me whom shall i mak the rival creator. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ice-make:gray/Wiki_edit_month (talk) 11:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shugo Chara Hi! Yes, I do watch Shugo Chara, although it was about two years ago since I last watched an episode. P.S. Could you please remove the pics on Dia? I'm not going to use it anyway, and I think only admins can remove pictures. Thanks! :) [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Again Congrats Seeing ur edit quality and activeness i have made u a chat mod.Although no one chats but its ur first step into the administration.Plz add ur details in the chat mod page about ur time zones and joining time. About teams and guilds plz suggest me some names and their work.I ve thought some of their work- Guilds *couple pages *rivalry pages *Images and Galleries Teams *prevent Vandalisation *Grammar Correction *Update (talk) 08:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I just want to congratulate you on becoming a Chat Moderator. And becoming the Best Couple Creator. :) Your contributions are really valuable to this wikia. [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Hi ! Its Me Again .. This is My prefered Customized Signature !! Thanks Again ;) Hi .. I decided .. *Background : Yellow *Frame: Dark Pink *CHibis : Natsu And Lucy *Links: User:DesCresLi 021 Thanks again .. I will wait .. Hope to see my signature soon .. ! ;) The Text Color .. TY ;) I prefer Dark Blue .. Thank you !! ;) Thanks Thanks about the signature !! I liked it a lot..? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 05:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)DesCresli 021 Umm .. about the question mark its an exclamation point .. I didnt know that I type is an question mark.. I mean I Liked it a Lott !!!!!! Its unique! Umm .. About the signature .. ( I dont know how to use it .. ) And how can I copy the category "Sig"? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Wow !! Congratulations!! Wow !! Congratulations about beeing the Chat Moderator !! Keep it up !! :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: About the Sig and My Profile .. Sure No Problem .. !! Just go .. I'm letting you the permission .. :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: Signature .. :D Hi !! Thanks !! DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Guilds and Teams Hi Natsumi~ Just find out that you and Dynasty have the same ideas as me. So, according to my survey, I think the following guilds/teams should be founded... #A guild that improves the articles in the wiki. #A team that accept fanon requests to create the articles. #A guild that provides quality images for the wiki-though we are lack of image providers at the moment. I'm thinking of names for the guilds/teams but I don't really have any good ideas. So please inform me if you have any questions or suggestions about this. Btw, I think a discussion is needed to think the names of the guilds/teams. So reply me! --Laven 07:51,12/6/2012 Membership Hi Natsumi~ You're now a member of the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team. Thanks to Dynasty and me :P (well...she makes the templates while I type the text), our team page is completed at last. Type on your user page to get your member badge. So now, you, Wing , Dynasty and me are the Mages of the team. Who do you want to be the team leader? Wing and Dynasty say it will be you or me. So....you may decide. Please leave a message on my talkpage to let me know your decision. xD --Laven 05:58,12/10/2012 Hmm..... Hi Natsumi~ You also did a good job on making the talk page for the team. Both of us have same thoughts, huh? :P Hmm...have to work hard on the application form. Can't decide who will be the team leader? Never mind. Let's decide it xD Hope we can meet though. --Laven 03:16,12/11/2012 Badges Natsumi u r given to make badges for admins, chat mod, technician and if possible the awards.plz contact me for this purpose (talk) 12:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) re:why The actual motive was for this pagee http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Update_Complete!_Team#Guild_Mark i have now made a new template i.e. u can see that it is only for teams. u can change the standard color (talk) 18:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) come to chat (talk) 18:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Main Page Thank you ^______^ and alright. I'll change it. Thank you for suggesting. Re: Avatar Hi Natsumi~ It was found by FallenShadow in deviantart. Here's the link: http://graypapaya.deviantart.com/art/Time-mage-Ultear-288911886 -- Srry Natsumi i m having my exams till 25 feb so till then i suppose i won't be able to do much but as i return i ensure u that we'll come out with a great stratedgy. If possible cum to chat now (talk) 13:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back natsumi and i hope u r as well. So lets discuss the new plans sooner the possible.Plz reply 12:01,3/6/2013 12:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Your WONDERFUL Guild :D Umm.. Hello Natsumi.. I just want to say that I've wanted to join your guild.. I already put a topic on Imaginators Talk Page. Hello and Have a good day~! Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 13:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you do something more easier? But don't worry, I'll even do the Gruvia and Nalu Job :D 14:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sumemasen! Gomen ne ! I'm sorry ! I can Handle the Gruvia Job ! Can I tkae it please? But I'll take the new one if you already made. 14:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for understanding !!! :D (do I need to edit the Request Board and put Taken instead of Free?) 14:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) 101th Edit Just So you know this is my 101th edit Ice~ I'm so so so happy ^ ^ . Just saying Hi again and I hope you'll gonna reply me back :D 00:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thankyou very much Natsumi-san. I was confused. I thought that it was specially for this wiki. Lol. Thank you very much. Appleplum > 15:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, these achievements have also been enabled in the Kaichou wa Maid sama wiki, another wiki where I work. Thanks for your help, again. Also Natsumi-san, I was asking if we can join more than one guild. please tell me. -- Appleplum > 03:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. IMG Natsumi, I would like to inform you that, Sadako is joining IMG. Kindly read her application form if you haven't noticed it. 07:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) About the "Lories" I think I'm done, If you need some changes or want to add something, if you dont mind just send me a message on my talkpage. Sadako • Talk! 04:54,3/15/2013 Just to make it clear, Am I already accepted on IMG? Sadako • Talk! 05:14,3/15/2013 Oh well thank you very much for accepting me. Actually I thought about that too about the synopsis, that's why I didnt do it. I'm sorry for kinda not following your orders. Sadako • Talk! 22:56,3/15/2013 Where can I see the jobs I needed to do? Do u have to send it to me? Or where I can see it. Sadako • Talk! 23:05,3/15/2013 The Jewel Gomen ne to say this Natsu-sensei, but, you see, In the Imaginators guild, in the jobs, ElfGreen's reward jewel is listed as 3,00 I hope you'll fix his soon since only guild master can do it. thanks a lot Sensei. 00:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) About the "Elfgreen" I dont think there will be synopsis on X791 arc, so I think I dont have any article to put there. Oh BTW I changed the jewel amount of Elfgreen, which I really think is supposed to be 3000 jewels, not 300. Sadako • Talk! 08:33,3/17/2013 Hi! Hi! I think I'm done on Elfgreen. Oh BTW on synopsis of Key of the starry Arc, I know its too short, but I think Its the only time they've seen together. Sadako • Talk! 02:53,3/18/2013 Work Done Natsumi-chan, I have done my work on the Natza page. I have reduced the History section, added the topic 'relationship' and I have also written a little Sypnosis. Please check my work and tell me if something is wrong. As of the images, I will add them on Monday. Thankyou. Sure....Is this fine?-------> Thankyou very much. About the Velceto Im done!!!! Sadako • Talk! 03:10,3/18/2013 Thank you, thank you, thank you! \(^____^)/ Glad to hear ;D You could leave it blank. ;) However, I think this is only applicable to the sections that aren't very much important. No need to apologize xD I can't force you to do it if you're busy. I don't like force labors or stuff like that lol xD So feel free to do whatever you like It's your own decision Well you see, The Edo Gruvia, whole article needs to be written... But I don't think the Jewel Reward is right... since it's too many to write, the reward should be a higher price. Well.. that's only my opinion, gomen ne Natsu-sensei >.< but.. It's your own Decision... thanks a lot Natsu 00:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wow! Lol xD That's not a problem ;) But anyway, thank you again. ^________^ As you wish. ^____^ Re:Hi, hi Dynasty! Hey Natsumi, I really appreciate that you praised me in becoming Admin, thank you so much! Just dont get too jealous at me, okay? 02:28, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Natsumi, check this out. I have added some arcs and images. Is the work good? If you want more images to be added, just inform me. ^_^ And also about the arcs. Though, some work is still left, I guess. I actually put it there before you eve discover it. :3 And that's a very easy question to ask. RE:IMG Job Im sorry, I moved it on Completed jobs. Sadako • Talk! 22:43,3/21/2013 Okay, I will do it. :D Thank you for your compliment. Edo Gruvia Hi Hi Natsu-sensei ! I finished the Edo Gruvia Job, can you look at it if it's complete already ? Thanks in advance :D 21:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) And Oh.. finished the Kinabra one... can you look at it also? Gomen ne Natsu-sensei.. 01:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: IMG Jobs Hi Hi Natsu-sensei ! And what do you mean glad to have you back ? :P I'm always active.. ^_^ Thank yo for understanding and I'll do what you said. Gomen ne for the Kinabra article that history and relationship thing and .. yess! I'm the lead ! 22:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Message Sorry to disturb you again. I have expanded the arc section and added few more pictures. So, can you have a look at it. Here: Natza. If I missed anything, please inform me. Thank you and once again, I am sorry. I will definately do it. ^_^ Also, did you notice that I edited my Signature. I thought it would be better. :D One more thing, the jobs are all taken. Can you post some more jobs. Well, yeah. I was thinking about it when I was creating it. But I thought that I will edit it another time. XD and Thanks for adding the jobs, whenever you will do so. lol Re:Slight template correction needed Oh great, I forgot to put that before and I didn't notice. I corrected it. Thanks to you. :) Message Natsumi, I did the work on Natza. Have a look at it when you are free. Also, My signature now links to my profile as well.XD 22:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) T.I.G Hey Natsumi, I just need tell you that you should put more jobs in T.I.G. I finished my previous job already, now there are no more jobs to be taken. So please put more jobs. :3 14:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) MoTM Badge Hi Natsumi~ Recently, I have created the MoTM badge for guilds and teams. Template:Mage of The Month If you need to change the colors, just change it and if you think it's not working, you may fix it yourself. Just don't change the template name~~ So....that's all. Bye! =) -- Happy Birthday!!!! Hi Natsumi! Happy Birthday!!!! Hope you'll have a great year ahead. =) P/S:Your birthday art is not done yet, so please be patient. XDD --